Trading Spaces
by littlestkitten
Summary: Can't give a summary without giving away too much stuff. Will be slash. Will have Y/Y, R/B, K/J and other pairings. Please R&R.


A/N: This is a little story I've had stuck in my head for awhile and just now got along to writing. Its an AU and contains slash, evilness, possibly a lemon if I'm in the mood and people want one, and a lot of other things I can't think of now. The beginning's a little confusing so be warned. Anzu (Tea) plays a very small role in this fic. So don't worry, though it may kinda seem like it at first, this fic is NOT ABOUT ANZU. I hope the majority of you will be happy about this. For the rest of you, too bad. Now, on with the fic.=^.^= BTW: I just did spell check and for Anzu's name the first one up was anus. Ah, it's so fitting. Malik comes up as malice.  
  
Smirking I watched as Yuugi left the school humming softly to himself. He and Yami had apparently had a fight, something stupid about the Pharaoh being overprotective of his Aibou. It didn't really matter to me, all that mattered was the fact that he had left the Millennium puzzle at home, it was time for me to finally shed this awful body.  
  
I waited till we were a few blocks from the school before making my presence known. I hitched up my backpack and sped up, calling his name, pretending I had been trying to catch up for awhile.  
  
He turned towards me and his face was instantly lit in an exuberant smile, his violet eyes shining with an innocence that almost made me sick. I plastered on a bright smile pretending to be catching my breath. Being ever so courteous he stopped and waited for me to recover.  
  
Looking down I pretended to be nervous about something, every once in awhile looking at him before lowering my eyes back to the ground. I took a deep breath, supposedly trying to get courage to say something. I looked him straight in the eye once more before looking away, stuttering out my request.  
  
"Um, Yuugi, if.. if your not do.. doing something, I was wondering if you. wouldgototheparkwithme?"  
  
I ended the last bit quickly and then looked at him waiting for his answer. He frowned slightly and I could tell he knew what I would say, well that is, part of what I would say. I could see he wanted to get out of it but being such a good friend didn't want to hurt my feelings.  
  
Oh Yuugi, if you knew why I really wanted to see you, you'd be running straight back to your Yami. Well, he's not going to save you now, no one is. Quelling my urge to smirk I led him to a secluded part of the park where my Yami had taken me once. Hopefully it was still there; this whole plan depended on me getting some alone time with the boy.  
  
The area is picturesque, that is the only word for it. A marble fountain sits in the middle, its waters run clear as they happily gurgle out of the centerpiece; a beautiful angel who seems forever untouched by time or nearby pigeons. The Sakura trees surrounding it are in bloom, the petals slowly falling like tears into the crystalline depths of the fountain.  
  
I turn towards Yuugi and force a sweet smile to come to my lips. I move to a bench located in front of the angel and sit, motioning for Yuugi to join me. He complies automatically it seems, never taking his eyes of the lovely surroundings I had led him to.  
  
I look at him, once again playing that I was nervous. Clearing my throat I glance at him before looking away and then begin to speak.  
  
" Yuugi," I begin, not looking him in the eyes, though for a different reason then he thinks, " I've had these feelings for you for awhile, I understand if you don't feel the same but its been tearing me up inside and I just had to tell you."  
  
I watch him from the corner of my eye as I wait for an answer. He stares at the ground forlornly for awhile before looking at me sadly and making the world privy to his thoughts.  
  
"Anzu, I really like you, but, just not like that. I'm really sorry, I understand what its like to have feelings for someone and not having them returned, but I just don't think I'm capable of thinking of you in any other way but as my friend. I'm sorry."  
  
I smile at him, pretending sadness. He didn't look surprised at my admission, I wonder if Anzu had actually liked him before. Maybe she did and hadn't been very good at showing it. Well it doesn't really matter now. I turn my attention back to him and nod my understanding before speaking once again.  
  
" Then, do you think you could do something for me?" I ask pretending to be shy. He smiles encouragingly and I continue.  
  
"Could you kiss me? I understand if you don't want to, but it would be just this once and I'd never mention it again"  
  
He considers this for awhile, I can tell he's not okay with the idea but after a few minutes of tense silence he concedes and gives a sharp nod of assent. I smile joyfully and lean towards him till I can feel his breath waft across my lips and we're almost touching. I need him to lean in the last few millimeters; this won't work if he doesn't initiate the contact.  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity he moves slightly forward and sweet contact is found. I barely notice the actual kiss; instead all my concentration goes to building up power within me and releasing in the proper way. I force my tongue between his lips and take a deep breath, abducting his soul and his air at the same time.  
  
I hold the breath until I feel his soul enter Anzu's body. I can here his shocked thoughts and laugh harshly at the boy.  
  
Who are you? And what have you done to me?   
  
Why replaced your soul with mine, I reply, And as for whom I am, well you can see for yourself.   
  
I appear before him in whatever place we are and he gasps in recognition. I can see the betrayal in his eyes and relish it before Anzu's body suddenly reminds me that I've been holding her breath for at least three minutes.  
  
I exhale quickly and feel my own soul being plucked up and deposited into Yuugi's body. I stretch my new limbs and stare down at "Anzu" as "she" awakens. "She" looks at me with all the betrayal of the world written on "her" features.  
  
"Why," I hear the broken whisper and smirk at the whimpering thing before me. Deciding to be nice and answer while I prepare the millennium dagger I had stolen from Malik.  
  
"Why?" I repeat the question mockingly, "Perhaps you should ask my Yami that question, I'm sure he could give you a satisfactory answer. Oh wait, I almost forgot, you can't ask him, because your dead.'  
  
He looks at me, confusion written clearly on his face, before his eyes widen as he watches the dagger descend upon him. Laughing maniacally I wipe off the murder weapon and prepare to get rid of the evidence. Phase one of my plan had gone smoothly. Now for phase two.  
  
TBC  
  
Kitten: I'm done, I'm done!!! Yay!!!  
  
Y.Bakura: No your not, that was just the beginning.  
  
Kitten: *Glares at Y.Bakura while waving a mallet threateningly. His eyes widen and he runs to hide behind Ryou who rolls his eyes and gives Kitten a disapproving look. *  
  
Kitten: * Clears throat* Now that that's done with. Review! Please. Tell me if you liked or hated it I don't care. Just review. Flames are welcome. I love flames, they're hilarious. Please tell me what you thought, I don't think I'll finish it, it wasn't that good. But if people like it I'll continue. Maybe, it depends on my mood. Now Review!!! Thankyou.=^.^= 


End file.
